1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire printing heads for wire printers in which characters are formed from a dot matrix by selective actuation of individual ones of a group of printing wires.
2. Description of the Art
It has previously been proposed to provide printing heads which have a single row of, say, seven print wires arranged in a vertical line with respect to the characters to be printed. The entire head is supported for movement in the direction of a line of characters and the selective actuation of the wires is timed during this movement to form a character as though it had been printed by wires on a matrix of, for example, seven by five cells. It has also been proposed to move the record on which printing is to take place relative to a fixed print head which may have, for example, a row of wires aligned either vertically or horizontally with respect to a character to be printed.